This application relates to a computer network and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus that allows a satellite network to connect to a conventional local area network (LAN).
In conventional satellite communication networks a hub station sends signals to a satellite and then to a receiver on the ground. The receiver is usually specially adapted to receive the satellite signal and the signal is formatted using proprietary packet formats. The satellite signal is designed to be received by a plurality of receivers. In some conventional systems, the data is encrypted using a key known to all of the plurality of receivers.
A disadvantage of such conventional systems lies in the fact that the receiver is specialized and it is difficult to connect the receiver to a conventional LAN. It would be desirable for the receiver to include a conventional computer that can be connected to a standard LAN. Moreover, it is desirable for the hub station to be able to send data to either an individual receiver or to all receivers. In addition, it would be desirable to encrypt the data so that only one of the plurality of receivers could decrypt it.